


Before they met, they met.

by William_Magnus



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Before they knew each other, Before they were young Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Magnus/pseuds/William_Magnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they met as Young Avengers, they met as teenagers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before they met, they met.

Billy hated story time. It was not the stories themselves, some of them he still had fond memories of when he was his brother's ages, but the other children. The little monsters whose parents just dumped them near the kid’s books and vanished so that they could not see what they were destroying. At least his parents were responsible enough to put someone in charge of their little monsters, and Billy was enough of a geek and bibliophile to make sure his little brothers would never treat library books that badly.

As embarrassing as it tended to be when the youngest of his brothers made him sit with them while the vict...volunteer of the week read this week it was not so bad. The main reason of course being that he was not the only teenager this week. That, and the guy he ended up sitting with was not too bad looking either.

The two of them had managed to slip out from beside their respective charges and make it to the back of the crowd where they could watch, and even talk a little without disturbing anyone. His name was Eli, and he turned out to be almost as big a Superhero fan boy as Billy, almost. He was a little more fixated on Captain America but knew just as much about the Avengers and other heroes. The two of them filled the time that their respective young relatives were entertained with comics and a discussion on who was the better hero, Captain America or Thor, that ended in a draw.

Billy decided that maybe story time is not so bad.

 

Elijah hated working on Sundays. 

After a quick change after Church and a hurried lunch on the run he had to waste a perfectly good day that could be spent reading comics, or working out, or doing something else other than re-shelving books. . Not that he disliked re-shelving the books; it was actually kind of relaxing, like a strange meditation, safe guarding and helping people find the distilled wisdom of the ages to quote his boss. It would be a lot more meditative though, if he did not have to constantly stop and yell at random children who appeared to have no parents.

That was, at least, until he met Teddy. The guy looked completely lost when Eli first spotted him, and after striking up a conversation found out he was. He was in the middle of Historical fiction looking for a biography on Captain Marvel. After showing him to the right location the two struck up a conversation based around mutual love of the Avengers that lead to Teddy learning that Eli was the keeper of a very important secret. The New York Public Library had a set of trade paperbacks, some of which were extremely hard to find, that contained every single comic published that included the Avengers. 

It was the start of what could become a great friendship. 

 

Friday afternoons were the worst.

The reason Teddy felt that they were the worst possible time of the week is that while everyone around him was allowed to have fun he had to be Mister Serious Business. When given a choice between getting a part time at a bakery, where his Saturdays would have started about 4 am, and the pool he jumped on the chance to be a life guard. When he found out his boss was a raving lunatic with paranoid delusions and a tongue that could peel wall paper at 30 yards he started to wonder if he made the right choice. If he so much as looked like he was flirting with the girls that seemed to be constantly trying to get his attention, gods some days he wanted to come out of the closet just to at least shut them up, his boss would descend on him like Doctor Doom spotting a helpless or injured Reed Richards.  
Along with the insane boss, the annoying teen girls, and the horrible monster children that did everything they could to break every single rule there was one thing really really got to him. He was forced to wear the stupid little red shorts while sitting on display up in the lifeguard tower while everyone else got to swim. 

Not that being a life guard was all bad. He had a nice tan, a nice perk even if he could fake it with a thought, and of course there were the guys. He had the perfect spot to watch the cute guys, from the ones in Speedos that got complaints out of the little old ladies to the ones that tried to hide their bodies even when Teddy really really wished they would not. Like the cute dark haired guy with the little brothers.

He came every Friday to let his brothers swim. He kept a fairly close eye on them while at the same time reading comics. He would come in red board shorts, but almost never take off his shirt unless it was really hot or his brothers managed to needle him into joining them in the water. 

Teddy always wanted to wander over, strike up a conversation on heroes or comic or something but always when he finally got his evening break the dark haired guy would be gone. He did not understand what it was about the guy that always drew his attention, but whatever caused it was torture for Teddy.

Teddy hated Friday afternoons, even if he would not trade them for anything.


End file.
